Automobiles and other vehicles include one or more seats for occupants of the vehicles, such as the driver and passengers. Different seating types include bucket seats and bench seats. Numerous features of the seats are configured to promote the function of supporting vehicle occupants in the seats. Seats and seating systems may include belts, latches, or restraints for supporting and holding the occupants.